Nagato's Travels
by XxKonoha-DemonxX
Summary: Now that the threat of Orochimaru is gone, the war between pirates and the Royal Navy is still raging on. However, the crew of The Hawk, Sasuke Uchiha's ship, has gone its separate ways. Nagato, first mate, is one of those men on his own way. With the world at his feet, he begins to travel. However, there are new obstacles, a new love, and a new enemy.


_Okay, so I've read a couple of people's comments on Why I'm Here and I realize that the name Nagato already belongs to another character in Naruto. I made this character a few years ago out of my own mind and he even looks different compared to the Nagato/Pain in the Naruto series. If you have a problem with that then I'm sorry. I just hope you enjoy this little spin off/sequel that I have been putting off for a long time._

* * *

_Nagato's Travels_

Chapter 1

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea, Nagato?" Sakura asked lightly. Her voice was unsure, almost hesitant to let her friend go. The man in front of her sighed for the nth time and put a hand on her head. Nagato's blue eyes traveled to her swelled belly where he knew the next Uchiha was growing.

"You should not worry so much, Sakura," he huffed. "It's not good for the baby."

Sakura Haruno's face flushed in anger and she crossed her hands over her slightly enlarged stomach protectively. The pink hair that tumbled over her shoulders picked up slightly from the soft breeze that traveled through the port. Waves crashed against the ships that were anchored along the edges of the harbor, making Nagato smile fondly.

"I know what's right for my baby," she grumbled and turned from him. Nagato looked up to see Sasuke talking quietly with Sakaku, no doubt about his younger brother's trip back to the war front where the battle between the Navy and Pirate Lords was slowly dwindling down. No word from Naruto had reached their ears, even though the blond had promised to keep in touch no matter how bad the situations were.

"By the way!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, hitting her palm with her other fist. She shoved a pointed finger in his face and then poked his chest hard. "You had better keep in touch unlike that idiot!"

"Of course I will." Nagato chuckled in amusement as Sakura beamed up at him. He ruffled her hair before pushing her forward gently. "You might want to get going with Sasuke if you want to get to Konoha soon."

A dark look passed through her green eyes. Nagato bit his tongue before he could ask what was wrong; he knew _exactly _why Sakura was hesitant with the idea of going back to Konoha. Her parents would not be very happy with the thought of their seventeen year old daughter pregnant with a vicious pirate's spawn. The Haruno's were a very established and well-known family in society, so this bit of news would not look good on them.

The male faerie sighed yet again. The poor girl already had so much on her plate as it was he was surprised she had not snapped under the pressure of it all. Nagato whipped his dark hair from his eyes to watch as Sakura started walking over to her lover.

"Sakura," he suddenly called out. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder with a curious look.

"Yes?"

He hesitated. "…Just be careful okay? Sasuke would not be very happy if something happened to his baby." Sakura smiled gently and turned away from him, allowing Sasuke to tuck an around her small waist. His captain peered at him with dark eyes. Nagato smirked back at him and tipped his head at him respectively. Sasuke gave his own smirk to his first mate before steering Sakura to a waiting carriage.

"Sasuke has grown up, hasn't he?" a deep voice questioned. Nagato looked over to see Kakashi with the same amused expression he held when Sakura was with him.

"Do you think so?" he asked. "I think he has finally realized life is worth living."

"Well said." The ex-pirate rolled his shoulders as he watched the injured crew hauled off the ship to be treated professionally. "I have a hard job sometimes."

"You would not have to do this if Tsunade wasn't on the battle front."

"Yes, of course. But, I like being able to help the cause. I might even start getting to places on time from now on!"

Nagato right out laughed at the ludicrous comment. Kakashi? Early? Unheard of!

"What? I am being serious! I was on time for the meeting some weeks ago, you know." Kakashi looked hurt at Nagato's ridiculing laugh, but the faerie knew better than to believe the expression. He looked up at the clouds moving through the air lazily, yet there was a tropical storm brewing far away. It would no doubt hit Water very soon.

"Nagato?"

The voice of his younger brother shook Nagato out of his thoughts and he looked at the younger man. Sakaku was staring at him with somber eyes, the thought of leaving the crew to go back to the Pirate Lord's side frightful with the war continuing over there. Nagato smirked and cuffed his shoulder affectionately. His step-brother grinned widely, showing his teeth happily.

"I will see you soon, Sakaku," Nagato murmured. The boy nodded and turned to race to the departing ship. The sails pushed out as the wind drove the ship out further to sea, the waving figure of his younger brother drifting away quickly. The remaining crew of the _Hawk _and former _Sharingan_ all boarded their own ship with Sai acting as captain for the time being. The only sounds were Kakashi's orders to get all the injured to his house quickly and the crashing of the waves.

The pirate of the _Hawk_ raised a hand to brush the brim of his hat. Sweeping it off his head swiftly, he shifted his hair as it flowed in the wind that came from the tropical storm blowing in.

"Be careful, Nagato," Sai called from the deck. "And if you ever pass by Kiba again, tell him we all say hello."

"Of course," Nagato smirked and nodded. Sai nodded back in respect and immediately began shouting orders. The man on the ground turned his back on the ship he had only recently boarded, but the memories of the adventures on the ship made him sigh in melancholy. The distant rumble of thunder made him jump out of his memories and Nagato remembered the incoming storm. He ran a hand through his messy hair and began walking to the nearest inn.

* * *

Nagato turned on his side in the uncomfortable bed. He would have compared it to sleeping on a wooden cot fashioned from the side of his cabin wall, but even that was an impossible feat. The inn he had chosen was just a few minutes' walk from the harbor. While it had looked nice on the outside, he was disappointed to find the inside was absolutely horrendous. The woman behind the counter was smoking from an oriental pipe, her face caked with makeup and the dress she was wearing was as revealing as the rotting wood on the floor.

Looking him up and down, the innkeeper licked her heavily coated red lips and rasped, "How may I help you today, young sailor?"

Nagato wanted to sigh in exasperation at the leer he was receiving but kept a smooth and controlled poker face.

"I need a room tonight," he replied coolly. "Preferably one on the top floor overlooking the harbor."

Unperturbed by his cool voice, the woman flicked a dyed, blond curl from her face and winked at him. Nagato barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as she turned away from him to grab a key from the wall behind her.

"Here you go, sweet thing," she purred. She handed him the key with a hand that had nails the size of a raven's talons. He nodded at her and turned away. The feeling of the woman's eyes on his butt –rather his hindquarters- made him walk just a little fast up the stairs.

The room he had been had been given was what he had requested, but he could not help but feel a little sketched out about the atmosphere and state of the room. Curtains on the window, or what would have been curtains if they had been eaten by bugs or ripped away, almost hid the view of the water and harbor. Walking over, Nagato pushed them away to reveal a darkening sky that held ominous clouds. Lightening flashed across the sky and Nagato closed his eyes slowly. As he turned away from the foreboding sight, he assessed the room he would be staying in for the night.

A single chair sat against the wall that looked like it should not be sat in. It was fashioned out of a dark oak, matching the small, round dining table right beside it. The table itself was lopsided, one leg a little smaller than the others. Etched into the hardtop were lewd writings, a few names carved in by unsteady hands, and the unmistakable flag that once belonged to the Snake Pirate Lord, Orochimaru. Nagato only sneered at this and produced his own knife. While he was above carving his name into the wood like a school boy, he thrust the slender knife into the wood. It landed in the middle of the Pirate Lord's flag, creaking a jagged crack through the entire insignia.

Nagato sighed for the fifth time since settling in the hard cot, turning over one final time before sitting up. The puffy shirt he wore dropped back down from its position high on his stomach. Rubbing a hand over his tired face, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward. Settling his elbows on his trouser-covered knees, his thoughts went out to his old crew members: Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sakaku, Sasuke…and Sakura.

Now that was a girl who could read him like an open book. Nagato chuckled quietly to himself over the thought of Sakura screaming at her now fiancé, Sasuke. If he had the choice, Sakura would have been Nagato's woman. The minute that child, no, woman stepped on board the _Sharingan _that fateful day, every single member of the crew's lives changed; including Nagato's. In Suna, when he had spoken of his secret to her, she did not pity his ugly past nor shrink back at his abilities like all the others did.

Nagato turned his head towards the table where his knife stuck up proudly. The night of Orochimaru's raid upon the _Hawk_ was fresh in his mind. All the blood, the panic, and the thuds of bodies hitting the deck as they were cut down rang through his senses. An image of Sakura flying backwards off the plank made a sick taste in his mouth appear. Her obvious attempt of self-sacrifice for the crew had alit something inside him as she had plunged to the dark depths. His tattoo on his right arm had begun to burn brightly as he had shoved their captor's hands off him and raced to the side of the ship. Sakura's eyes had widened at his appearance, but a smile broke across her face. His arms had enveloped her and blue light burst from his back into mystical wings.

That had been the first time his abilities had appeared fully. Smiling softly, Nagato fingered the same tattoo on the skin of his right arm, tracing the shape of it. He was not proud of his lineage, but he did not wish he had his powers. The blue eyes everyone ogled at and every woman cooed over slipped close and he flopped back down onto the cot.

He was very tired all of a sudden and slipped into the sleep he had been struggling to find all night.

* * *

_Nagato's eyes opened and his sight met a bright blue sky, large clouds rolling past. He could not help but blink a couple of times to make sure he was not imagining this beautiful, even peaceful, scene. Spreading out his arms, he was astonished to feel soft, cool, green grass underneath his hands. Grabbing a fistful of heavenly grass was like grabbing strands of silk. He pulled some up and held it up to his face, deep blue eyes wide with wonder._

_ A light giggle rose over the small breeze that had started made him jolt out of his trance-like state. That laugh...sounded so innocent. Nagato sat up slowly and looked around. He was settled in a field that seemed endless as it spanned over a great distance. The grass rolled in waves like the sea, patches of daises and dandelions swaying along with the wind. The sight was so heavenly, Nagato almost thought he had literally died and gone to heaven._

_ Then, a figure straightened up from the field of flowing life. The body was definitely that of a woman's, and the familiarity of this woman almost knocked his breath away. The woman wore an elegant outing dress, the material flitting about her womanly figure. It rose to her waist that almost seemed like it was impossibly thin, but somehow fitted her frame. Her back was blocked by long raven hair, where the ends flicked out to the sides in almost wild curls. On the top of her head sat a large sunhat, its ends flopping along with the smooth breeze._

_ A soft smile lifted on Nagato's lips, and he stood up to face the woman. As she began to turn towards him, the only thing he managed to see was her lips. They were full, red, and quite stunning in his eyes. The color complimented her skin tone, which was a pale white, almost as pale as the moon. A swell of emotion he had never felt before rose in his chest at the sight of this beautiful woman. Her mouth moved and a smile so lovely moved across them, and although he could not hear what she was saying, he felt like it was his name she spoke._

_ The woman turned towards him fully_

And Nagato woke up with a start. His breathing came out harsh and in hard burst of breath. Sometime in the middle of the night, his shirt had come off and was laying on the blanket in front of him. Nagato's breath started to slow and he could no longer hear the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. The skin on his face, neck, chest, and back was soaked with sweat, and his skin rose with goosebumps from a draft on the walls. His heart slowed and he breathed from his mouth.

The woman from his dream was haunting to him. She reminded him too much of his mother, with her black, black hair and pale skin. Nagato began to hear the soft pitter patter of rain on the glass of the retched inn room. The tropical storm had come quick and unforgiving, the unmerciful wind rattling the entire building. But, the only thing on Nagato's mind was the woman from his dreams. He laid back down, knowing he only had a few more hours until the morning. Taking advantage of that fact, he drifted off again with the red woman in his thoughts.

* * *

Dressed in a new shirt and the trousers from the night before, Nagato slid the light blue vest on the clothing master had provided for him. The elderly man gazed up at his consumer in happiness, his old eyes squinting up at the tall man before him.

"I am so glad to see it fits you, Master Nagato," the old man wheezed with a laugh.

"Mr. Kawazake, you are truly a master of art when it comes to clothing." Nagato viewed himself in the mirror as he pulled at the bottom of the vest. He had gone to this particular clothing master for years, even before he was a pirate of the _Sharingan_. When his father had married his step mother, Nagato and Sakaku were taken to this clothing store every time they went through a growth spurt.

"So, Master Nagato," started Mr. Kawazake. "How is your brother, Master Sakaku? Is he married yet?" Nagato's eyes lowered at the mention of his brother. "I would not be surprised if the young master was not married yet. He is definitely a fine young man."

"My brother is indisposed for the time being," he murmured. "He is on a business site with a few friends of ours.'

"Ah, well he needs to provide for a beautiful lady one day, I suppose," the old man chuckled. Nagato smiled back at the comment. Seeing his younger step-brother with a woman only made him smirk. The day his brother brought a woman home would be the day Sasuke and Sakura could actually have a normal conversation without screaming at one another.

"Mr. Kawazake, I think I will be purchasing four of these vests in this color, green, red, and purple," Nagato concluded. The old man nodded politely and turned towards the back room where he had his collection of clothing. The former pirate turned to the side to view his profile. While his step-brother might be a little luckier with the women of society, he was not so successful. He was the brother that women saw as tall, dark, handsome, and too quiet. Women were social butterflies, which suited Sakaku perfectly.

"Here we are, young man," Mr. Kawazaki said. He placed the four vests Nagato was purchasing on the counter as Nagato walked up to him. Then, as Nagato was pulling his wallet from his trouser pocket, a thought occurred to him.

"Mr. Kawasaki?"

"Yes, Master Nagato?"

"Where might I acquire a ship?"

* * *

The rain the tropical storm had brought had begun to lessen up as Nagato walked down a deserted cobblestone road. He had traveled this road many times before, but not recently. The cap on his soaked head was something he had purchased from Mr. Kawasaki as well, a small item that would keep his identity hidden. The large overcoat he wore hid his clothing: the baggy shirt and trousers he wore to bed the night before. The bouquet in his hands swayed as he walked, the tulips and roses there for a purpose. His boots clicked on the road as he came up to a large iron gate with two sad angels on either side.

Pushing aside the gate, he slid in silently and winced when the gate squealed shut. No one was outside in the awful weather except for him, so the sound of the gate closing with loud clang made him want to rush inside. Nagato began walking further into the compound, and he soon began passing gravestones. Big, small, elaborate, simple; the graveyard he walked into was one where the most prominent to the most common families were laid to rest.

Nagato did not stop walking until he was almost to the back of the cemetery. A large pillar stood out among the rest and that was where he was headed. As he got closer, he saw the two headstones had not changed since the last time he was there two years before. A little weather worn perhaps, but nothing a good polishing to the marble could not do to fix that. Then, he stopped right in front of the two graves of his parents.

_Yumi Namitashi_

_1749-1769_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_Hiroshi Namitashi_

_1743-1777_

_Beloved Father and Husband_

"Good afternoon, Mother and Father," Nagato started. "I am sorry for not coming sooner. Sakaku and I have been rather busy, what with our line of work and all. Oh, Father, Sakaku is now the honorary and official mapmaker for the legendary Pirate Lords. I am happy neither of you have to be here for the war that is raging between the pirates and Navy. It was very chaotic on the open seas. Mother, I met this fantastic girl previously. Her name is Sakura Haruno, and she is rather interesting." Nagato cleared his throat at the mention of Sakura and continued. "You remember Sasuke, correct? Well, he and Sakura are together and she is expecting a little Uchiha in the next few months. She will make a fine mother, especially if she can take care of Sasuke."

Nagato stared down at the flowers in his hands and set them down on the soaked ground. "Mother, I also brought your favorite flowers. I could not get them for you last time because we had the police on our tails. If Naruto had not done one of his stupid pranks while we were in town, I would have gotten them and visited longer."

The rain started coming down harder and Nagato looked up, his blue eyes squinting. "Well," Nagato sighed. "It looks like my visit is getting cut short again…" He trailed off when a lump grew in his throat. His eyes got hot and stung a little, so he shut them to ward off the impending tears. Standing up, he gave a nod to his father's grave and a deep, respectful bow to his mother's. "I will be back soon. This I promise."

And with that, the faerie turned his back on the sight and walked away. His fists clenched as he could sense the aura of the flowers dim and glow again, signaling it was beginning to die without the aid of rich soil to further its growth. That was the one thing he hated about his abilities as a faerie; he could sense the life leaving a living thing. He would never wish the ability upon someone, and he would rather die than have to sense it from another loved one.

* * *

_If any of my readers have anything to about this, please please PLEASE only give NICE constructive criticism. And I swear if anyone says ANYTHING Nagato's name, I will be very pissed. Loves and kisses!_

_Sincerely,_

_KD_


End file.
